Invader Zim Writing Contest!
by Tara Myst
Summary: Due to time interferences for people, the deadline is December 31st. I have changed a few rules. read last chapter, there is PRIZES! If you're going to join, leave a review. It'll be fun! Please do join. X3
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! Guess who? Yes, It's LICORICE! ^^ I'm going to be holding a Writing Contest! I never had one before, but hey, It'll be fun...Right! heh.. Okay, so here is the concept/pairing/etc.

So, the pairing is ZaLr, You probably don't know what that is, Zim & Licorice! -sigh- Don't kill me for this, okay? Yes, she IS a oc.. but im working really hard to make a manga [comic] based on IZ with her in it, so maybe [maybe] it might become.. a pairing? I dunno.. -sigh again- ALSO, I decided, to give more room for entries since some people don't really like Zim [WHYYYY?] It... can also be a DaLr.. -slight twitch- If you want, thats Licorice & Dib.. yeah.. -cough- Okay.. So, Basically it's going to be a Romance [mainly] Humor, and.. Well, Adventure, I guess, if you want. It MUST have at least 2 of those genres, and one must be Romance, It is a pairing writing contest, after all. You can write it however, if you need a example, read my fic "The Third Dimension" You don't have to read the whole thing, Just like the last chapter[s] or so to get an idea. Here is what Licorice looks like, You can modify her outfit however you want if you'd like, but her name/eyes/hair/personality/race must be the same.

[[Licorice has Waist-length black hair and red eyes, shes about 6 inches taller than Zim and is 14.5 years old. she is half human, half black cat, aka a Neko... only her ears and tail is shown though. Pale white skin. Her personality is shy until you know her, if you don't know her, she ONLY gets mad when someone pisses her off by making one of her friends sad/mad, etc, or when someone overcritizies her. When you know her, she is still shy, not nearly as much though, she's also brave, and she's loyal as long as her friends are to her. If you need a better view on her personality, look at my story "The Third Dimension" Okay, so lastly, her outfit is a short green skirt, with a shoulder-less black top, and high black boots. Again, you may modify the outfit however you'd like, the rest has to be the same]]

Okay, here is the rules!

1:NO LEMONS, PLEASE. Rated T is the highest you can go, NO RATED M's, Of course, Fluff has to be in it, it's romance genre, isn't it? I guess it can be a strong rated T, but not into the M range.

2:No other hinted pairings, please. Unless it's with gir... but that's more of a friendship/family thing, so thats fine by all means.

3:NO DEATH PLEASE! I hate having to cry over something, I know that it possibly limits the writing range, but it's for the better, trust me. x3

4:No future views more then 2 years,. I really think it should stay within the month of what time the story is written.

5:Don't flame me if you think this is "stupid" or a "bad" idea, its a writing contest, I'm only doing it because im not particularly fond of any other IZ pairings.

6:No multi-chapters, just a one-shot, it has to be atleast 2,000 characters long, but I may settle for as low as 1,350. No less, more is fine. ^^

7:HAVE FUUUNN! If you do, it makes you write better!

PRIZES! Of course,

First place will have 3 choices.

1st choice:A one-shot about a pairing of choice, Ocx or any char of IZx, HOWEVER, I will NOT write ANY ZaDr, Sorry if this offends anyone, but it makes me sick, That is just my opinion, and noone should take offense from it. I'll make a list at the bottom for pairings I accept.

2nd choice:A Tribute video to any pairing ON THE LIST AT THE BOTTOM. I can edit, I'm quite good at it considering I've done it for 5-6 years. ^^ if you aren't satisfied with it, however, I can redo it.

3rd choice:A animation video! Don't know what I mean? Look up on YouTube "TaraRSMusic" [my YouTube] and click any video that has [MMD] and [Invader Zim] on it. My best example is "Honey" Basically, I can use any model and make them dance to WHATEVER SONG you want, as long as it isn't a sick song ^^ I am even willing to make your OC! How? I have a editor that I used to make Invader Nya [Licorice in disguise, that's another story] so, you can give me your OC details, and I can make him/her! Also, if you look on YouTube at my videos, click "[MMD] GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES" This is a meme, I can make ANY meme using whatever chars, OC's or otherwise. Might you be warned though, these videos are only about 15-30 seconds long, sometimes less, though, they are always funny!

So, there you go! Below is the list of pairings I accept, if its not there, I cant do it, sorry if your fav. pairing isn't there.

ZaGr [Zim & GIR, not gaz.]

GaMr [Gir and Mimi]

GaDr [Gir and Dib]

GaTr [Gir and Tak, really random]

GaGr [Gir and gaz]

DaTr [Dib & Tak]

DaOr [Dib & OC]

TaOr [Tak & OC]

GaOr [Gir & OC]


	2. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

[Don't shoot me] ANOTHER notice! -cough-

I just wanted to let you know, that on the bottom of pairings, THAT IS NOT WHAT CAN BE WRITTEN. That is what I will write for you if you win, the one-shot must strictly be ZaLr or DaLR [Licorice & Zim or Licorice & Dib] No other pairing is accepted, Im sooo sorry to anyone who didn't understand that! [Like InvaderVyn] I appreciate your effort on it and it's very cute, but it's not the right pairing, sorry if I made this unclear to anyone! .w.


	3. Entry 1  InvaderVyn

Hey everyone! I decided for anonymous review entries, I'll post them as chapters for this. I did not, repeat** DID NOT**, write this. This was written by **InvaderVyn**, as an entry for this writing contest! ^^

Clunk! Licorice's school bag hit the wooden chair with a thud. "Ms. Bitters... Ugh!" said the teenager. She pulled off her green sweater and plopped down at the table.

"What is wrong?" Zim had appeared silently at the door to his kitchen.

"That damn Ms. Bitters!" Licorice growled uncharacteristically. "She told me that my story was CRAP!"

A look of interest spread across Zim's green-tinged features. "Really?" inquired the Irken.

"Well, no," Licorice admitted, brushing her long black hair from her red eyes. "She said 'the worst thing to taint my vision since Dib wore low-rise jeans'."

"Ouch," Zim winced, trying to block the painful image. "That's harsh."

The Neko only nodded weakly and slumped down farther. Her red eyes filled with tears.

"No, don't cry," Zim urged.

"Why?" asked the taller girl. "Sometimes you have to, Zim." She rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, stifling the sobs. They came anyway and wracked her lean body. Zim just wrapped strong green arms around her shoulders and let her lean into his chest. Even though the tears burnt his flesh, the Irken gritted his interlocking teeth and held on for the sake of the girl who he felt such strange affection for.

Smelling a burning odor, Licorice glanced up, make-up running down her pale face. "W-what's that?" she questioned shudderingly.

"Nothing, nothing," replied Zim hurriedly, shifting his hoodie to hide the scorch marks.

"I've been hurting you!" she exclaimed, upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He gazed down at his black-Converse-clad feet and mumbled something incoherent. Licorice's resulting glare caused him to blurt out, "I didn't want to look weak in front of you!"

The teenager threw back her head and laughed. "How... could… you… look… BAD?" she gasped in between giggles.

"Because…" Zim twirled an antennae around a slender finger. "Zim may or may not have a little… crush on Licorice."

"Oh really?" purred the half-cat, twirling her tail rather fetchingly. (Pun totally intended!)

Zim once again fixed his glare on his feet, like he was blaming them for the problem. "Yes," he ground out. "Licorice..."

"Yes?" she replied simply.

"Would you... ah… like to be Zim's love pig?" he requested awkwardly.

A grin broke out on the taller girl's pale face. "Yes, Zim. And you mine."

He closed the distance between them. Licorice noted that he was an EXTREMELY good kisser. She stroked his lekku, eliciting a gasp from the Irken. Maybe she wasn't too bad herself.

She pulled away and bit her lip saucily, ears perking up at the thought of FINALLY being with Zim.

Well, some things ARE worth the wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you like!

Thank you InvaderVyn! ^^ I'm not going to judge or give ANYTHING away just yet, because I don't want to... .well. Give anything away.


	4. New Rules, Last Extension

Hello everyone! I am making the last extension, because a few people didn't have time because of school. The deadline is the 17th, I will be judging then and will release the results on the 20th, unless I make a decision earlier XD.

I realized how long a 2,000 word one-shot is. So here's the new rule, as long as it's over 500 words, I will accept it. I'm also adding more genres, it MUST have romance, but it can also have Friendship, Parody, Humor, Sci-fi, Supernatural, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Drama, and/or adventure. You can use as many or as least of these genre's as you'd like, but it has to be a romance one-shot. It's still ZaLr or DaLr, I have some one-shots up you can read if you need an idea.

Also, I've changed Licorice a little, the entries I've gotten hasn't been shy and girly, which is GOOD. Licorice is [kind of] shy when she's around Zim or Dib, but she's also outgoing for the most-part. She secretly likes Zim, and likes Dib [That's the point of ZaLr or DaLr] The twist for Zim is that she acts like she doesn't like him that much, they are "friends" though, but she secretly really likes him. Her appearance stays the same. So, thank you to all that has joined and to all that is planning on joining aswell! Bye! ^^


	5. Entry 2 xXCandyOkaXx

_**Hey everyone! This is my friends entry, she just got an account so she couldn't put it up as a story yet, but she will soon! Her user is xXCandyOkaXx THIS IS WRITTEN BY HER, NOT ME!**_

_This is for my friend TaraTheMewMew's Invader Zim writing contest xD. I liked DaLr best, I thought it was cute. This is my first story on Fanfiction, hope it's okay! I used my OC, Okashi, and I kind of got the idea from Licorice's A Party's A Day, A memories forever Fic. ^^ Sorta._

"Come over here everyone, It's time to play Seven Minutes In Heaven!" Okashi called out, giggling.

"WHAT? Why?" Licorice mumble, somewhat irritated, Okashi was having her Birthday party at school, which means there was alot, I mean ALOT, of weird idiots.

"Because it's fun. Now everyone sit in a circle" Okashi seemingly demanded. They listened, though. Although Zim mumbled something incoherent.

"Okay! I'm gonna spin this bottle, whoever it lands on spins it again, and whoever THAT lands on, those two go in the closet, got it?" Everyone nodded, but Licorice wasn't paying much attention, she was looking over at Dib which was trying to ignore the insults he was getting.

"Did you hear me, Lici?"

"Oh, uh. Yes. Sorry." Licorice spoke quietly. She smiled and intwined her fingers together, nervous about the bottle landing on her. Okashi smiled and nodded, spinning it.

"Good luck..."Okashi said, seemingly directing it towards Licorice, she nervously bit her lip as it spun around. It landed on Dib.

"Kay Dib, spin it" Okashi said, he seemed nervous aswell, especially since no-one really liked him. He grabbed it and spun it nonetheless. It must've spun around 50 times before it landed...

"Licoriceeee"Okashi called out in a sing-song voice, Licorice swore she could've seen Dib blushing out of the corner of her eye. Licorice stood up, making no eye contact to him. She figured atleast she knew who he was, they were partially good friends, and he wasn't weird either, or that's what Licorice thought. Dib got up shortly after Licorice had reached the closet door.

"Sorry you got that loser, Licorice." Some random girl spoke aloud, she growled, that was so mean! She walked in with her cat ears flat to her skull, Dib following. He went and sat at the farthest wall, or the backside of the closet, and Licorice just closed the door and sat right there.

"Licorice?" Dib whispered almost silently.

"Yeah?" Licorice tilted her head and perked her ears forward, even though it was pitch black.

"Uhh.. nevermind..." He mumbled, Licorice couldn't see very well in the dark, despite her being part-cat.

"So, um, why does everyone.. be mean to you?" Licorice asked, like there was nothing else to talk about.

"Because I'm crazy..." He said, imminently sad. Licorice crawled over, and tried to find him, while responding.

"I don't think you are! They're so mean to say that!" She felt around until she found his leg. She lifted her head up to lean back but in the process... she accidentally brushed her lips against his. She immediately lean back, gasping, and blushing. Not to say he wasn't either. They could sort of see each-other now that they were closer.

"Ahhh..I'm.. s-sorry..." Licorice stuttered a bit, she wasn't one to be nervous, but somehow she was. Suddenly she felt arms go around her waist and pull her down, into him.

"Why are you sorry..?" He whispered in her ear, though his voice was a bit shaky and he felt very warm. Licorice blushed hard, even though she tried not to. She took a breath to speak but before she could, he urgently pressed his lips against hers. Her attempts to not blush she couldn't keep no longer, she blushed madly and closed her eyes, laying her arms around him. He seemed indulged into it and he deepened the kiss, piratically laying down ontop of her. A few moments later, Licorice broke the kiss and he sat back up, pulling her into his lap. He held onto her like she was going to leave.

"Why?" He quietly whispered. Licorice widened her eyes a bit in confusion, still blushing insanely.

"I-Uhm.. what do you mean?"

"Why didn't you slap me or something and yell at me... telling me how crazy or weird I am?"

"..." Licorice paused for a second, staring at him.

"Because I like you. I don't think you're any of that." She smiled, though he probably couldn't see since it was still dark. He pulled her into a hug and sighed. Then fell silence. Until Licorice broke the short-lived silence.

"I..." She stopped, wondering if she should even say anything.

"What?" He questioned her, with a happy voice.

"Uhm.. Well.. I don't know if I should say this or not... It's kind of random... But... That... was my first kiss.." She turned her head away, regretting that she just said that, but he turned her face back to him with his hand and kissed her again.

"It was mine too."

_I hope that was okay, TaraTheMewMew! I tried DX... It's really lovey and stuff, and I dunno if I got Licorice's personality right... but, yeah! =D_


End file.
